


Bound By Steel

by Wolveria



Series: Kneel Down, and Wonder [3]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Monster sex, Nonhuman Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: The ape exodus arrives at its new home, and life is fairly good. You should have been content, but you weren't. Caesar hasn't spoken to you in weeks. Isolated and alone, you find yourself befriending a certain massive (but gentle) gorilla. The two of you grow close, and the Ape King is not pleased.[Final part of the Caesar/Reader trilogy]





	Bound By Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: This story is smut with lots of rough sex. Proceed with enthusiasm.
> 
> While Caesar is an evolved chimp, he is human-like in all the ways that matter with consent and cognition. Therefore, the author is categorizing this as "monster romance/sex." Not bestiality. If the reader does not agree, the reader is encouraged to close the page and move on.
> 
> One last quick note: Luca is still alive because fuck that noise.

* * *

 

You never thought you would adjust to your new life so well. After all, it wasn’t every day one found themselves living with a troop of hundreds of chimpanzees, bonobos, orangutans, and gorillas. But that’s what you were doing, and it was going surprisingly well.

It had its ups and downs. The trek across the Great Basin had been brutal, and if the ape exodus hadn’t scavenged ghost towns along the way, you might not have made it at all. But you had all arrived at what used to be the Great Basin National Park – a lush paradise that would provide the apes with nearly all they needed.

You were given everything you needed, as well. The apes shared their food, water, and space with you. They didn’t accept you as one of their own (and after what your people had done to them, could they be blamed?), but they didn’t reject you either. You were no longer treated as a prisoner either. More as a… tolerated guest.

Of course, there was one among them who had accepted you as more than a poor, wayward human. But Caesar’s attention and energy was diverted to guiding his people to their new home, and just keeping them alive after the hardships they had endured from the Colonel. You didn’t begrudge him that, and from the hard pace of walking each day, you could do little more than collapse and fall into a deep sleep at the end of each day.

Once you had reached the apes’ new home, the ape king was preoccupied with the complicated logistics of getting settled hundreds of apes into a new home. Again, you understood and sympathized with his other priorities. But you felt isolated, lonely, and even a little bit depressed. Caesar had barely spoken two words to you since that heavenly night when you had had him all to yourself. It felt like a wonderful dream that had happened a lifetime ago, though in reality it had only been a week.

You couldn’t understand or communicate with his people using sign language, so you kept mostly to yourself in your little cave. There was a ridge filled with such tiny hovels, and you had the pick of the lot considering the apes preferred the trees (or in the case of the gorillas, ground nests).

All in all, you felt safe, secure, and very, very lonely. You had been with the Alpha-Omegas for years, and even though they had become more extreme at the end, they had still been your family. Now you were surrounded by hundreds of beings, and no way to talk to them. Or at least, have them talk back.

It was after about a month, when things began to settle down and life was settling into predictable routines that you began to wonder. Caesar hadn’t spoken to you, or acknowledged your existence, since the arrival. You would sneak looks toward him during the meals (as well as you could from being so far away, anyway), and if the ape king noticed, he pretended not to. As far as you could tell, you no longer existed. It filled you with hurt anger, or dark melancholy, depending on the time of day. The nights especially left you feeling cold, and not from the frigid temperatures.

One month turned into two, and it was beginning to warm as an early spring arrived. The apes had found much game to eat, and there was a celebratory atmosphere that evening. Perhaps that’s what changed. Perhaps it was the way you sat apart during all the meals that made him feel sorry for you, you weren’t sure. But you found the firelight was blocked by an enormous shadow, and you craned your head back to stare up at the massive figure. For a split second, your heart leapt, believing the hulking silhouette belonged to Caesar. But then you realized it was much too tall, and shaped less gracefully and more bulky.

The shape before you belonged to an enormous gorilla. Your mouth went dry as you gawked up at him, fear making your muscles tense up. Objectively, you understood none of the apes were allowed to hurt you, but that didn’t change the fact a five hundred pound silverback gorilla was staring down at you as if you were a flea about to be smushed.

And then the giant ape moved out of the way of the firelight, turned around, and plopped on the ground beside you. You stared at him with wide, owlish eyes, but he simply stared at the fire for a good minute. Then he extended his massive, rubbery hand toward you, unfurling his fingers to reveal a variety of wild nuts.

When you didn’t take the proffered food because you were frozen by your own timidity, the gorilla shifted his gaze to yours. Then he… smiled. Or at least, the tension around his eyes relaxed, and his lips turned slightly upwards.

You offered a growing smile in return, took some of the tree nuts, and dropped them into your mouth. He huffed in approval as his expression of mirth became more solid.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship. Luca was his name, as you found out when he was finally able to speak it aloud, something he was very pleased about. His speech grew clearer over time, and you found yourself spending more and more time with him. The massive gorilla, who had terrified you at first glance, was the gentlest person you had ever met in your life. It wasn’t long before the loneliness began to fade, chased away by your gentle, funny (and rather handsome) new friend.

And that’s when you noticed, during a particularly sweltering week. It was subtle at first – a quick glance during breakfast, a subtle look during lunch, a dark smolder at dinner. Caesar was watching.

A part of you was grateful he noticed you, but another part of you fumed with anger. Just when you had begun to think maybe, just maybe, you could survive and live your life without feeling the touch of his fur under your hands, Caesar had conveniently remembered you existed.

_And only because another ape is showing me kindness and affection,_ you thought bitterly as you looked away from the ape king. _Well, fuck you, then, if I mean so little to you._

Your dark, churning thoughts were soon eased by Luca’s presence. The massive gorilla handed you a gnarled root, and you turned it over in your hands and gave him a confused look.

“Wild. Tu… tuber,” he stammered awkwardly, then smiled as he spoke more clearly. “Wild tuber. Mau-rice said. Good for. Eating.”

You grinned back at him, passing the root into his large, rubbery hands. “Are they tasty?”

Luca nodded his massive head, green eyes bright. “Very. De-lish-iss. You try?”

“Of course I’ll try,” you responded with a silly grin on your face. “Probably have to cook it for me first, though.”

Luca nodded once. “Hu-man stomachs. Soft. Get upset.” He spoke the words in a deep, serious tone, but his eyes were teasing. You gently pushed your hand against his bicep (which was larger than your entire head).

“Hey, watch who you’re calling soft. I’ll have you know I have a stomach of steel.”

“St-eel?” he asked with raised eyebrows, and the question was so sincere you started giggling. The giggling evolved into laughter, and you were unable to stop. It felt _so_ good. You couldn’t remember the last time you had laughed.

Luca joined you, huffing through his mouth with his own version of mirth. And that’s when you saw it from the corner of your eye – Caesar abruptly stood from his place at the head of the eating area. You turned your head to watch him, but he didn’t look in your direction as he stalked off. The other apes watched him leave, their surprised expressions indicating he had left without warning or explanation.

You knew why he had vanished. A slight pang of chest grew in your chest, but you ignored it. If Caesar wanted your attention, he knew where to find you.

After Luca had walked you to your tiny hovel, you bid him goodnight by squeezing his giant forearm with your hand. He smiled at you in that gentle way that was only his, and for a moment, you wondered what it would be like to be more than just friends with the silverback. Sure, he wasn’t as sophisticated and noble as Caesar. He didn’t have that commanding, dominating presence the ape king wielded with ease. But Luca was kind, sweet, and he always had time for you.

But then the giant ape departed back to his own nest, and you were left alone. You knew it was going to be a restless night – the air was hot, humid, and oppressive. It felt like the middle of July rather than the middle of May. You changed into your scavenged night clothes (a shirt and some yoga pants), and after tossing, turning, and sweating for twenty minutes, you sat up and exhaled in frustration. Sleep would not come to you easily tonight.

Slipping on your shoes, you stealthily snuck away from your little cave as you charted your destination. It would be close, but not close enough for you to be heard by the ape village. You skirted the edge of said village, marveling at the few lights that were still glowing. It was beautiful, especially at night, and the perfect place to spend a romantic evening (if the object of your affection hadn’t spurned you for weeks, anyway).

The glow of the moon on the landscape was enough light to see by as you made your way down to the lake. The surface of the water was silvery liquid, and you excitedly pulled off the rest of your clothing. You had wanted to try swimming in the massive lake as soon as you had laid eyes on it, but it had been too cold until this week.

Dipping first one toe into the water, you gasped in delight at the cool temperature of the water. You stepped carefully along the sandy bottom, praying you wouldn’t step on something sharp… or alive.

The water lapped around your calves as you walked forward. Then your knees, your thighs, and finally your hips. The water was a soothing balm against your heated skin, and you couldn’t help yourself as you laughed in joy. You hadn’t been able to wash the grime and dirt from your body after the journey, and a nice, cool bath was exactly what you needed.

You walked forward until you couldn’t touch the bottom any longer. Figuring you had gone far enough, you took a deep breath and plunged your head under the water. You reached your hands upward and ran your fingers through your hair, scratching the scalp to clean it while you held your breath.

When you could no longer do so, you pushed your toes against the sandy bottom and breached the surface, slicking your wet hair back against your head. A wide grin was spread across your lips as you wiped the water from your face. You felt rejuvenated. A brand new person.

Your eyes trailed along the shoreline, and you immediately froze, all of the air gone from your lungs. A dark, looming figure stood on the beach, looking across the water.

You ducked down so only the top half of your head was visible above the water, your heart pounding a hundred miles an hour as you tried to figure out what the figure was. A wild animal? An ape? One of the violent, nomadic people that the Alpha-Omegas would sometimes come across? How did they get into the valley without alerting the sentries?

The figure stooped and picked up something, and you realized with a start it was your shirt. They appeared to bring it to their face, as if sniffing the material, and sharp fear shot through your gut. Not human, then.

Maybe you could swim further down the beach and come ashore somewhere safer. Run back to your cave for another change of clothing. Then you could find Caesar and warn him—

The unknown intruder called out a word. Your name. You sighed with relief as you immediately recognized the baritone voice of the ape king. Then your face heated with embarrassment. And finally, anger made you clench your fists under the water. What did _he_ want?

Caesar called your name again, and the only reason you didn’t ignore him out of spite was because his voice sounded strange. Almost… worried.

 Exhaling loudly through your nose, you swam back toward the shore, and once your feet touched the sand, you only walked far enough forward so the waterline was still over your breasts.

You could see his dark head turn toward the soft of you softly splashing through the water, and after the sounds went silent, he voiced your name again. Softer, hesitant, even uncertain.

“What?” you asked dully. “What do you want, Caesar?”

He didn’t respond right away, as if the question caught him off-guard. “What… are you doing?” he finally asked, voice still tilted with uncertainty.

“Bathing,” came your curt response as you folded your arms defensively across your chest. Not that he could see. “Is there something I can help you with?” The sarcasm in your voice was painfully obvious, but you couldn’t help it. You were bitter after he had ignored you for so long.

Again, Caesar did not respond immediately, and you felt viciously smug. The ape king was used to being the unquestioned leader, and no one dared speak to him the way you were speaking to him now. It brought a sort of petty delight to your chest. You weren’t one of his apes that he could boss around, and you had a feeling he wouldn’t kick you out either.

“I was… worried,” Caesar finally responded, his voice slightly strained. “When you did not return from the water, I thought something may have happened to you.”

“Were you _following_ me?” you asked loudly, incredulous.

“I was watching you to make sure you were safe,” he replied in sharp irritation, and you gaped at him. If Caesar had watched you get into the water, he had watched you undress. And if he had watched longer than that…

“You were spying on Luca and me! Weren’t you!” you accused him hotly, glaring toward his dark shape a few feet away.

“I do not spy!” he snapped, his voice rough around the edges. Oh yes, he had definitely been spying on you. And then he’d stalked you down to the lake, and hadn’t even bothered to alert you to his presence until he had thought you had drowned.

It was enough to set your teeth on edge.

“Well, regardless, I don’t need _you_ watching over _me_ ,” you said sarcastically, stepping back deeper into the water and causing the water to lightly splash away from you. “I’m doing just fine on my own, thanks. And not that it’s any of your business! Or that you would care, since apparently I don’t exist!”

You hadn’t meant to shout at him, you really hadn’t. And you definitely hadn’t meant to inject the acute pain into your voice. Now that it was obvious how much his avoidance had hurt you, your cheeks flushed with embarrassed anger. When it came to the ape king, you had poor control over your emotions.

“That’s not…” Caesar sighed impatiently, and you could see he was at the edge of the dark waterline. But he wouldn’t come after you. You had discovered apes couldn’t swim when you asked Luca why no one enjoyed the waters of the lake when it grew hot.

Caesar spoke again, more firmly. “I have _not_ forgotten about you. Trust me.” The way he said it, low and heated, it sent another sort of warmth through your cheeks. “Would you just… Come, here. Please?”

“No,” you replied. “I’m not done cleaning myself yet.”

The brief, annoyed growl that came from his direction made you smile despite yourself. As intimidating as the sound was, it was also very hot.

“I wanted to… apologize.”

The words clearly didn’t come easily to him, as he didn’t make apologies very often. You briefly considered forgiving him, but then you remembered exactly how long he had shunned you, and the reason why he was speaking to you now. It filled you with bitter resentment. You swam forward until you could feel the sand underneath your toes, and you walked forward until the water was lapping around your thighs. You wanted Caesar to see just what he was in danger of losing because of his cold treatment.

By the sudden stillness of his silhouette, you knew he could see you much better at this distance, your slick, naked skin catching the moonlight. Goosebumps broke out across your arms and legs, but your voice held firm as you spoke.

“You’re only apologizing because Luca and I have grown close.”

The heavy silence confirmed your suspicions.

“Do you…” Caesar started to speak, his voice curled around a growl. “…care for him?”

“Yes,” you responded honestly. You _did_ care for Luca, and until tonight it had been as only a friend. It was just your horrible luck that as soon as you wonder at a possible different path to take, Caesar showed up and complicated matters.

“Are you interested in him… as a mate?” His voice was edged with some kind of intense emotion you weren’t sure of. Anger? Fear?

“Maybe,” you responded evenly.

You heard a gentle splash of water, and you realized Caesar had stepped forward across the waterline. He walked forward but stopped before he could reach you, standing a couple feet away. You could see his face much clearer now, and he was absolutely glowering at you.

“Do you… _want_ him?” The question, spoken in his throaty, baritone voice, sent a sparking shiver up your spine. The ape king’s close proximity sent a deep, overwhelming yearning through your core. But he had hurt you, deeply. You weren’t going to go back to him just because you desired the feel of his hands in your hair. The sensation of his coarse fur scratching lightly against your skin. The growl in your ear that would send shivers up your spine.

“What if I do?” you asked in a breathy tone, taking one step forward. You were sure you heard him suck in his breath as you moved closer.

“What if I said… I wanted him to warm my bed every night.”

You heard Caesar slightly hiss through his teeth, and you moved another foot forward.

“If I told you… I craved his touches… his caresses… that I wanted him to take me every night, and make me _his_ …”

You know it was cruel: your teasing, taunting words. You knew you were only lashing out at him to give him a hint of the pain he had caused you. Leaving you, alone, surrounded by other beings who either couldn’t, or wouldn’t, communicate with you.

Luca had been the one to reach out. The gentle, sweet silverback had made you feel more at home than Caesar ever had. So yes, while it was petty what you were doing, you also felt that your reasons were perfectly valid.

“Is that… what you want?” Caesar asked quietly, his warm breath puffing across your face. The underlying fire seemed to have faded from his voice. He was really asking you if that’s what your heart desired.

Was it?

You stood directly in front of the ape king, but you didn’t touch him. His fur was an inch, maybe less, away from your exposed skin, and you could feel his overwhelming heat radiating from his body. You could hear him breathing harshly through his nose, and you reveled at the way he could barely keep restraint. You leaned forward, your lips ghosting across his ear as you spoke in a soft whisper:

“No, Caesar. I’ve only ever wanted _you_.”

The control he had kept over himself broke, and a magnificent growl ripped from his throat as Caesar took you in his arms, and completely lifted you off your feet. You grabbed him, curling your fingers against the thick fur of his shoulders for purchase. He took the back of your thighs into his large hands and forced your legs around his waist. And then he turned toward the shore, and you thought for a moment that he would carry you back to the village.

He never got that far.

Caesar lowered you down onto the sand after only a few steps. The surf swelled around the sides of your body, drenching your hair as he quickly followed, his large, heavy body covering yours. You could feel his fur, now slick with moisture, clinging to your own skin as the ape king lowered his face to your throat. You gasped aloud as he bit down on the crook of your shoulder, a possessive, territorial growl rumbling from his throat. He didn’t speak, but you knew what he was communicating.

_Mine._

The large chimp released his hold, grazed his blunted teeth down your shoulder, and bit again.

_Mine._

Release, down to your collar bone, bite.

_Mine._

Back upwards, to your jawline, nipping at the sensitive spot below your ear.

_Mine._

A tight grip your leg as he pushed it aside, a feral growl in your ear as you gasped for breath.

_Mine._

Undeniable pressure as he lined up his rock-hard member with your entrance, and plunged his hips forward, spearing deep within you.

_Mine._

The keen you released into the night was so full of feverish need that Caesar didn’t hesitate; he began to thrust into your core at a brisk, urgent, dominating pace. You were lost, unable to keep up with his pace and able to do little more than hold on tight as he rode you hard and fast. His damp fur stuck to your skin, and his movements felt heavier with more force behind them as he fucked you down into the sand. The water felt electric against your sensitive, exposed skin, and you moaned and gasped with nearly every jerk of his hips. You were dying, or in ecstasy, or somewhere in between. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced before, and you were rushing toward your orgasm at an alarming rate.

Caesar could feel your approaching peak too. He somehow quickened his pace, the shaft of his member sparking friction along your walls as he pounded into you, and you cried out several seconds later. You gripped his fur so tightly you thought you might rip out his fur, arching your back as you completely lost your breath as a bolt of euphoria shot up your body from between your thighs.

Then you could breathe again, and you inhaled sharply before crying out, still riding out the throes of your orgasm. Caesar had tried to continue thrusting through your climax, but he was unable to endure more than a few seconds of your pulsing, tightening walls. He snapped his hips forward one more time, and you felt the warm, throbbing of his member as he released a tight growl against the column of your throat. In response, you moved your arms up along his drenched fur, cradling the back of his head with one hand as you wrapped the other over his broad shoulder.

_Mine,_ you thought within the sleepy, pleasurable haze of post-orgasm.

Caesar didn’t let you rest for long. He pulled his weight off of you, rose to his feet, and bent down to scoop you into his arms. Warmth and a tingling after-effect of pleasure weighed down your limbs, and your only offer of protest was a low, grumbly moan.

The ape king carried you up the rest of the way to the beach, carefully setting you down on your feet once he was past the waterline. You wobbled but somehow stayed upright, and looked down at yourself to see just how filthy you were. But the light was too dim for such detailed observations, so you gave up trying.

“Get dressed.”

You looked up at him, then back down at your strewn clothing, trying to gathering your thoughts through the pleasurable haze in your head.

“But… I’ll get my clothes all wet,” you argued groggily, a frown on your face.

“You may dry them by the fire, if you wish,” he responded evenly. You peered at him through the dark, or you tried to.

“My little hole-in-the-wall doesn’t have a fire pit.”

“You’re not going back to the caves.” Even in the moonlight, you could feel his acute, piercing stare. “You’re coming back with me.”

It wasn’t a question, or even a request. But you knew if you really wanted to, he would allow you to refuse. He may have been king of the apes, but you understood: this was something he would never force you to do.

But staying with Caesar, being near him, that’s all you had wanted since that night in the snowy woods after the battle. So you bent down, gathered your clothing as quickly as possible, and threw them on with careless abandon.

Caesar watched you the entire time, and when you were finished dressing, he didn’t turn and walk toward the village like you expected. Instead, you felt a light, exploratory touch along your arm. It traveled downward, along the back of your wrist, and then your hand was enveloped within his larger one. The rough callouses against your skin made you feel… safe. Secure. Like nothing could pull you away from him.

The ape king led you carefully through the dark, as your night vision seemed to be poorer than his. You didn’t even stumble as you walked along beside him, putting your full trust and faith that he would lead you around any obstacles or dangers.

You were soon within the lit boundary of the ape village, and you expected Caesar to release your hand. But he didn’t. His rough hand remained firmly around yours, leading you forward as you walked along the dirt pathways toward the largest tree hut in the village. You had been told it wasn’t nearly as large as the last one, but Caesar’s home was still massive compared to your own hovel.

Caesar silently led you up the twisting, log ramp to within the higher boughs of the tree, where the large hut was located. It had only one story, but it expanded nearly the entire circumference of the tree. Warm lamps lit the interior of the wooden home, and only when you had passed the threshold into the house itself did Caesar let go of your hand.

The fireplace within the trunk of the tree (which had been cleverly hollowed out to provide a makeshift chimney), had burned low, and Caesar bent to add more wood, stoking the flame back to life. You stood by and watched, rubbing your palms across your upper arms as gooseflesh prickled along your skin. Your damp clothing had become cold and heavy after being exposed to the night air, and you shivered from the chill (and a little bit from nerves).

Once he seemed satisfied with the height of the burgeoning fire, he rose to his feet and slowly turned toward you. His eyes were piercing, as they often were, but they softened once he noticed the way you held your hands against your cold skin.

You expected Caesar to order you to remove your wet clothing. Instead, he stepped before you, reached forward… and began to remove your clothing himself. First came your shirt – he started with the bottom hem, slowly pulled it upward across your stomach, breast, and arms as he lifted it over your head. You were breathless as you watched him, dull heat flushing over your skin was it was exposed, piece by piece.

Next, Caesar moved his hands across your hips with a soft caress that was in contrast to his rugged hands. He delicately grabbed the waistband of your pants and slid them off your hips and down your legs, arresting your breath as heat flushed between your thighs. Only your soaked underwear remained, and as he slowly pulled those down, his face near the joining of your legs as she stared up at you, you felt feverish, needy, and weak.

Caesar finally rose to his feet, and you could see his obvious interest as his erection held rigid above his fur. But he didn’t push you down to the floor or shove you against the wall of his hut. He merely stood there as he reached forward, beginning to trace along your naked skin with his dark, rough hands. He was gentle, careful, as if he thought you might come apart with too much force. It was so unlike the first time he had undressed you, pulling and ripping off your clothing with ravenous haste. Now, it was as if he wanted to savor every moment while he explored your tingling skin.

But you didn’t want him to be slow, gentle, and careful. Your entire body ached for him to take and ravish you. Against the wall, on the floor, you didn’t care where. He may have been the sun around which you orbited, but your hunger for him was like a black hole.

Your impatience must have been evident from the way your hands moved forward on their own, yearning to run across his broad chest. He grabbed your wrists in midair before you could make contact, and you looked up to meet his steady gaze.

“Patience,” he instructed you in a lulling voice.

“You didn’t show much patience at the lake,” you responded with a coy tilt of your head.

Caesar suddenly flipped you around, briefly releasing your wrists as he did so, then grabbing them again and forcing them down at your sides. Perhaps it was meant as punishment for your smart comment, but now your backside was pressed firmly against his crotch. You released a low groan from your throat as his member, hot and heavy with need, was laid firmly against your ass.

“How could I, when you fail to show any restraint on your part?” his rumbly voice filled the space beside your ear, and you shivered.

“I don’t… understand what you mean,” you answered, fumbling your words.

“I could _smell_ you.” The emphasized word sent a jolt straight between your thighs. “I could smell the arousal on your skin, and it was… unbearable.” You felt him take your ear between his teeth, making you slightly jump, but he was gentle, nibbling on the sensitive skin. You were going to be a melted puddle in his arms if he kept this up.

“The other apes… they can smell it too. Whenever you are near me, it comes off you in waves, like the heat of a sun-beaten desert… They know you are not for the taking. Because you are _mine.”_

You shuddered hard at his words and the dark hunger behind them. You were almost beyond speaking from the strength of your need, but there was something you had to say.

“If… if I am truly yours… then I want to _be_ yours. In a way that others can see.”

The ape king didn’t speak immediately, but you could sense his muscles stiffening against your back.

“You do not understand what you ask,” he finally spoke in a low tone, his words sparking pleasantly against your ear.

“I’m asking to be yours,” you responded, letting a little of your irritation slip into your voice. What was Caesar not getting about this? “I want to belong to _you_.”

Caesar lowered his head and grazed his flat teeth against the skin of your shoulder. He dragged them with agonizing slowness along the muscle and up to your neck, where he opened his mouth wider and set the tips of his canines against the side of your throat. The gasp that came from your lips could have been one of fright, but it was pure, raw desire.

But then he released his hold on you, opening his bone-crushing jaws and removing his teeth from your skin. You felt a small pang of disappointment.

“If I was going to make you mine in the way you are asking…” Caesar began to speak, his mouth teasing you with small nibbles at your ear, “I would have bitten down hard enough to draw blood. Marking you as my mate.”

You shivered and pressed back against him, slightly turning your head so you could look at him out of the corner of your eye.

“That is what I want,” you said breathlessly, noticing the way his pupils were blown to the point you could barely see his hazel irises. “I want you to mark me as yours. Permanently.”

Caesar stared at you for several seconds, the air heavy with tension as his gaze bore straight into yours. Finally he spoke – a single word, low but irrefutable.

“No.”

You pushed away from him, hard, and he released your arms. You rounded on him, expression fuming as your clenched your hands into fists. It didn’t matter that you were buck-naked before the royal, ape king. You were royally _pissed._

“No?” you voiced, hurt. Was Caesar rejecting you? _Again?_

“I told you I would not hurt you, and I won’t,” he responded in a voice that surprised you. You expected he would argue aggressively, but instead his voice was soft, eyes earnest.

You gave a laugh that was edged in sharpness and was entirely without humor.

“You think the pain of a single bite can compare to what it’s like to… to feel your absence?” You pulled your arms tight against your chest, gripping your biceps as if trying to protect yourself from his piercing eyes. “To be held in your arms, shielded against the darkness of the night, and then to be left out in the cold? Alone and forgotten?”

Caesar stepped toward you, and you took a step back. He hesitated, his eyes searching yours as your eyes began to sting and blur.

“If you don’t want me, then tell me. If you want me, then have _all_ of me.” You shook your head and finally broke eye contact with him, unable to meet his gaze any longer.

“But I can’t just… wait around, wondering if you’ll notice me again after tonight. I can’t… I can’t do that again.”

And there it was, all the pain and bitterness you had bottled up for weeks. It had to come out sooner or later, you just didn’t expect it would happen while standing naked in the middle of Caesar’s hut.

The ape king didn’t speak for a moment, but you could see him approach from your peripheral vision. You tensed up as he reached you, your muscles reacting defensively, but the long arms that reached around you were gentle, warm, and inviting. As Caesar pulled you against his broad, hard chest, holding you close as he wrapped his arms around your back, you slowly began to release the tension within your body.

“I am sorry,” he spoke in a voice so gentle it nearly took away your breath. “I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was doing… what was right.”

Caesar slowly loosened his grip on you, and pulled away so he could look into your face. The expression on his face was soft, but also pained, and it brought an ache to your chest.

“I didn’t want to pressure you into something you didn’t want. And I thought, after that night… you would regret what we had done.”

“Regret?” you asked with a smile the held more warmth. “That was probably the best night of my entire life.”

Caesar’s expression softened even more, but then he held your gaze firm, wanting you to hear his words.

“If this is something that no longer brings joy and happiness to your life… I want you to tell me. I don’t want you to remain with me out of obligation or guilt. Do you understand?” he asked softly, his gold-and-green orbs filling you with warmth of various inappropriate hues.

“And if this is what I want? What would you say to that?” you asked, running your fingers through his thick fur. You never tired of the sensation against your fingertips, and the thought that you would get to experience this every night was beyond your imagination.

Caesar leaned forward, tilting his face toward the side of your face until his lips were close to your ear, his warm breath tickling you.

 “I would say: I want you as mine, and mine alone.”

That sent a shiver down your spine while heat blossomed between your thighs.

“Then mark me,” you whispered in response, your voice wavering in anticipation rather than fear. “I _want_ this.”

The ever-present hunger in his eyes was still there, but so was uncertainty.

“I meant what I said. I don’t want to hurt you. For apes… such bites are not serious. But on a human…”

Ah. Well. When he put it that way, that did make a lot of sense. And then, a truly devious idea popped into your head, making your cheeks redden.

“Do you mind… if…” you took another breath, unable to believe you about to ask this, “…if I do something to… claim you as mine?”

Caesar fixed you with a questioning stare, your blush growing hotter. Were you really about to do this?

“Such as?” he asked with raised eyebrow, his voice indicating definite interest.

“I… I want to…” you dry-swallowed, completely unable to meet his eye as you said, “I want… to taste you.”

His brows furrowed together, and you realized he had no idea what you meant. I can’t believe I’m about to corrupt the king of the apes, you thought while on the verge of an hysterical, panic-induced giggle. But you shoved down the nervous fluttering in your stomach as you leaned closer.

“I want to… _taste you_.” You took his hot member into your hand as you spoke, squeezing encouragingly along his length. The widening of his golden-green eyes and the interested twitch of his cock told you that he finally understood.

Caesar didn’t protest, or even speak, as you lowered yourself before him, skimming your hands along his rough, coarse fur as you traveled downward. His breathing remained steady and slow, but it had a harder quality to it as you heard each exhalation through his nose. He kept his hands at his sides for now, and that was fine with you. You suspected they wouldn’t remain there for long.

Being able to view his member up-close and personal, you could see how similar to a man’s it truly was. You were thankful for that, considering what you were about to do. You raised your hands and began to lightly stroke along his shaft, chancing a glance upwards to see how he was reacting to the whole situation.

The ape king watched you closely, a slight frown on his face as he pressed his thin lips together. And then you slightly reached leaned forward, opened your mouth, and gave the head of his cock a cursory lick.

His nostrils flared as he released a sharp breath, his pupils blown and wide. You gave another lick, but this time you dragged your tongue along the underside of his shaft as you watched him the whole time. A low growl rent from his throat and you knew you were on the right track.

Not wanting to spend any more time teasing, you parted your lips and took the head of his cock into your mouth in one single, fluid motion. The sharp hiss you heard somewhere above you made you smile around his cock, which was _not_ easy to do. While you didn’t have to deal with a particularly long length, he had the girth to make up for it, stretching your lips almost painfully wide. But your saliva as lubricant along his shaft made movement much easier, and soon you were slowly moving up and down his shaft.

As soon as your tongue touched the underside of his head, Caesar bucked his hips and let loose another hiss, and you felt his long, thick fingers curl into your hair. You pressed your tongue against him again, prodding and massaging down his shaft as you continued to move your mouth along his length, and you reveled in his reactions as he hissed and growled. He couldn’t seem to decide whether to grab onto your hair for support, or to hold you steady. Eventually he decided on the latter, and he held your head still as he began to lightly thrust into your mouth, drawing a guttural groan deep from your throat.

Your small, needy moans seemed to drive him quickly toward the edge, as his hips moved more urgently and sporadically as he fucked your mouth. You couldn’t keep pace with the ape king’s thrusts, and you could feel him begin to throb against your lips and within your mouth. Caesar let loose one final sharp hiss as he grabbed your head within his large hands and thrust forward. His cock twitched and then began to throb violently as he spilled his hot seed onto your tongue.

As Caesar was still milking himself into your mouth, you stared up at him. His eyes were half-lidded, his eyes unfocused with pleasure as he watched, your mouth still firmly around his member. The throbbing pulses along his shaft had faded, and his vice-like grip on your hair was loosening.

Then, while still maintaining eye contact, you pulled yourself off of his shaft, and swallowed the thick, hot come he had deposited into your mouth. His grip on your hair briefly tightened, pulling at the strands in a way that was on the edge of pain but still quite pleasurable. His cock was only half-hardened, but you had a suspicion it would be rock-hard again before long. The dark look in his eyes, as Caesar stared down at you still on your knees, was insatiable.

The stare grew even darker as you leaned forward and began to clean his slick member with your tongue, and sure enough, the over-sensitive organ began to harden further. Caesar suddenly reached down and grabbed you, pulling you to your feet before you could continue to mouth at his cock. His hands were tight around your biceps, his eyes sharp with a wildness that would have scared you if it didn’t send a bolt of electricity straight between your thighs.

Without a word, Caesar flipped you around and roughly pinned you to the wooden siding of his little hut, making you gasp for air as he pressed his powerful torso against your back, the length of his hard member against your ass. You released a needy whimper as you felt its hot girth pressing against you, and Caesar responded with a growl in your ear, his massive hands still gripping your arms like iron bands.

Then he released one of your arms, sliding his rough digits down your side and across your back. You shivered harshly, your skin electric wherever he touched. You glanced over your shoulder, but couldn’t see anything as Caesar pressed his mouth against the side of your neck. Then he stuck his foot between yours, forcing your legs apart as he continued to pin you against the wall, and the air caught in your throat as you felt the tip of his cock nudge between your legs.

He didn’t give you much time to prepare – Caesar lined himself up with your entrance, and then thrust deep into your core. You cried out, loudly, and the noise was immediately muffled as Caesar placed his rough hand over your mouth. You had forgotten, sounds carried far in the ape village, but you couldn’t remain quiet as he began to thrust deep inside you. Your moans and cries were muffled against his palm, and somehow that made it so much more hotter.

His other hand gripped your hip tightly as he thrust into you, his breath hot and heavy on the back of your neck. Your walls were already beginning to tighten – there was something about taking him from this angle that made his member feel even longer and fuller, and you were stretched almost to the point of pain.

The pace of his thrusts became rougher and faster, and you angled your hips to meet his more completely. You released another muffled, wild cry as the tip of his cock began to hit you in just the right spot, sending miniature ripples of ecstasy through your body. You had never taken someone quite like this before, and it left you feeling weak and awash in an undertow of pleasure. Caesar’s response was to begin nipping and mouthing the back of your neck, drawing further desperate whines from your covered mouth.

Caesar’s movements began to slip into an uneven pace as his cock began to throb again. But when he jerked his hips forward against your ass, he didn’t growl or hiss against your ear. He bit down along the tender flesh between your neck and shoulder, so hard that you completely lost your breath. His four sharp fangs pierced your skin with a searing, burning sensation, and your entire body tensed up at once. The unexpected shock of him biting you sent you hurdling over the edge, and you keened loudly against the palm of his hand as your walls throbbed harshly around his still-pulsing member.

The world whited out for a brief span of time, your body covered with a heavy thundercloud sending bolts of pleasure throughout your nerves. As it began to fade and you came back into yourself, you realized Caesar had released his grip on your shoulder, his teeth no longer burrowing into your skin. Instead, he was tenderly licking the area, and as you turned your head to look, you realized you were bleeding. Four puncture marks were embedded into the flesh of your shoulder, and you felt a flush of pleasurable heat sear through you.

Caesar had marked you. You were his, wholly and completely. And you would have the reminder etched into your skin for the rest of your life.

The ape king saw you had turned to look, and guilt flashed within his golden-green eyes. But you gently shook your head, nuzzling your nose into the side of his face. You would have purred if you could have, filled with satisfaction and happiness and pure, overwhelming affection for the chimp who was still holding you within his arms, panting as he caught his breath. He had removed his hand from your mouth at some point, though you didn’t remember it.

You slowly turned around in his arms, running your hands up against his broad chest, the gesture almost second nature to you now, done without thought.

“Is it… official now?” you asked breathlessly, looking between his beautiful, hazel eyes. “Am I yours?”

“For as long as you wish to be,” he responded in his rumbly voice, sending shivers up your spine.

“And… are you mine?” you asked with a little more timidity. A slow smile formed on the ape king’s face as he brushed a displaced strand of hair away from your face.

“For as long as you wish me to be.”

You couldn’t stop the joyful grin that broke out across your lips, nor could you halt yourself from practically throwing yourself on him as you wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The older ape chuckled, wrapping his long, furred arms around your back.

Then he lowered he lowered one arm until it was at the back of your knees, and he lifted you with a fluid motion that left you breathless but grinning. He smiled back, in that way that only belonged to him, his green-and-gold eyes warm and fond as he returned your gaze.

And with as much care as if he were carrying the most precious thing in the world, Caesar carried you, bridal-style, into the room where his nest was located. He laid you down into the makeshift bed and held you close against his chest, as if he wasn’t quite yet ready to let you go.

 You were more than happy with that arrangement, chest-to-chest with the large chimp. You snuggled against his warm, furred torso, sighing with contentment as he held you tightly against him. Already, exhaustion was settling over your body from the rigorous activities of the evening. Your shoulder stung, but Caesar had laid you on your good side so as to ease your discomfort. That’s how he was – thoughtful, sweet, and loving, even as he could also be dominating, assertive, and intimidating.

You wouldn’t have it any other way.

Breathing in his musky scent and nuzzling your face into your fur, you smiled sleepily. Though he couldn’t see it, you knew he could hear it in your voice.

“Goodnight, Caesar.”

The ape king nuzzled the top of your head, taking in your own scent as he breathed in deeply. He exhaled slowly, as if savoring your presence and wanting to form the moment into his memory with perfect clarity.

Finally Caesar replied, his voice low, rumbly, and comforting in your ear.

“Goodnight… my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Naph and Jane for giving me some truly sinful ideas for this fic. Thank you again to Naph for proofreading this glorious mess. And thank you to all of my readers for going on this strange, magical, smutty journey with me, and thank you to my PotA chat hoes.
> 
> If you want to say hi, you can find me on tumblr on my PotA blog as Doctor-Taylor. Look forward to meeting y'all!


End file.
